I'm in love with a mob?
by Blake Di Angelo
Summary: well its just another mob talker fanfic but still good.
1. Chapter 0

Im in love with… a mob

Chapter 0

: hey guess who? It's me Blake yea it's come to this.

?: well you did like this style of intro's.

Blake: hey get out of here this isn't welcome to the Pokémon world!

Rex: and? Me and ally are bored you don't write anymore.

Ally: hey Blake.

Blake: you to?

?: don't forget about us.

Blake: rex Ian Brendan ally!

?: and us.

Blake: Roberto and jordana.

Jordana: hey.

Blake: you're all bored?

Everyone: yea!

Blake: Im sorry I've had school.

Rex f 14: so?

Shut it god anyways this is my new book im in love with… a mob it's about the minecraft mod mob talker.

Jordana: like everyone else do's.

Blake: za toema besa! (Stop being so mean.)

Rex f 14: hey who says you can speak zaptronian!

Blake: me the creator so this is a chapter by itself so look out for chapter 1 so review would help a lot and check out my other work

Everyone: bye!

Blake: cut it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Breze

Im in love with… a mob?

Blake: hey Blake her im skipping the long intro since…

?: why?

Blake: what get out your not introduced yet!

?: so then im…BEEP! Hey did you just beep me?

Blake: yea so cut it.

?: HEY! (Pissed)

Breze: hey the names breze it's like breeze but spelled like breze I live with me friends hunter wave and firey and… well 4 girls name andr cupa Cindy and angel and well… andr's my girlfriend it's a long story that starts like this.

Breze: Another day of hunting man so many mobs out tonight you think there's a aboveground spawner or something.

?: it is night.

Shut it hunter!

(Crack!)

Hunter: What was that?

Breze: I don't know draw your sword to be safe.

(crack)

Breze: Who's there?

?: Please help she was attacked by mobs.

Breze: Hunter help me carry her to my place.

Hunter: ok.

(Later)

Breze: sit her down here.

Hunter: alright who are you.

Breze: HUNTER that's rude im sorry my name is breze and this is hunter.

Cupa: Hey my name is cupa and this is andr.

Breze: what happened?

Cupa: we were trying to find shelter and we got attacked by a pack of zombies we ran but one bite andr.

Breze: well shell be fine soon but for now you can stay at hunters and andr will stay here is that ok with you two.

Cupa and hunter: ok.

Breze: alright potions potions ok regeneration 2

Andr: cu…pa.

Hey don't worry cupa's fine here drink this.

Andr: o...k wh...who are you?

Breze: im breze don't worry you'll be fine.

Andr: t…thank you.

Blake: well what do you think?

?: bad.

Blake: oh hey beep.

?: hey you introduced me call me by my name.

Blake: ok andr.

Andr: still was bad.

Blake: well please review and check my other work.

Andr and Blake: bye!

Blake: cut it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunter's place

Breze: hey he's not here.

Andr: then who's going to write the next chapter?

Cupa: we will!

Hunter: yea we can do it way better then he could.

Cupa: then let's do it.

Cupa: so that night we went to breze's I left andr with him and then I went to hunters place and…

Blake: hey sorry im late I was getting a card from yoshi hey wait (looks around and see them doing the chapter) hey no get out!

Andr: no.

Blake: yes ally why did you let them write.

Ally: you were late and you said you were at your mother's.

Blake: um… well (hides something behind back)

Ally: bllllaaaake!

Blake: um… I love you.

Ally: andr cupa get him (evil demonic pissed mode)

Cupa and andr: ok.

Blake: wait no no no (run's away)

Ally: get over here now!

Blake: never!

Ally: you'll sleep on the couch tonight

Blake: oh come on ally!

Breze: enjoy.

Hunter: all right were here.

Cupa: thanks… nice place you have here.

Hunter: thanks I only have one bed so you can sleep in it tomorrow we can build you a house for yourself.

Cupa: ok thank you

Hunter: so who are you were did you come from.

Cupa: um…

Hunter: you don't want to tell me do you?

Cupa: ill tell you in the morning ok.

Hunter: but…

Cupa: no buts!

Hunter: ok but can you tell me one thing why do you have a creeper jacket and andr has an enderman hat?

Cupa: …

Hunter: cupa?

Cupa: we like mobs ok now good night.

Hunter: ok cupa good night.

Cupa's mind: if you know you'll kill us.

Blake: Blake here im in a secret and undisclosed location so sorry for a short chapter I wanted to cut to the chase no pun intended.

Ally: BLAKE GET OUT HERE NOW!

Blake: crap!

Ally: NOW!

Blake: hope you liked it so follow and review and check my other work.

Ally: BLAKE!

Blake: oh boy OK IM COMEING!

Ally: well where were you?

Um… well I can answer that with a question of my own (gets down on one knee ( written before I purposed I still wanted to put this in here)) ally will you marry me?

Ally: Blake … I … I … I will (everyone claps)

Blake: well that's it.

Everyone: bye!

Blake: cut it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting there… or not.

(man I sense a … theme)

Blake: hey guys what's up um yea I got one to tell you guys and that I've been working in im in love with… a mob? A week earlier so everything is somewhat late so yea I've been engaged for a week or so.

Ally: yeap.

Blake: yea so I guess I really become a di Angelo um ally last name is di Angelo so you can guess where half my pen name comes from but its better then terry di Champaign.

Ally: yea what was tj thinking then?

Blake: I don't know tj is a friend of mine he writes to I've been trying to make him post his work.

Ally: good luck with that.

Blake: well I (beep bee) hold on a sec (walks off) yea what up… ok… cool when… ok you paying… sweet ill invite everyone else ok… ok bye hey yoshi wants to take us out to pizza.

Ally: ok when do I have to get ready?

Blake: now.

Ally: what about the chapter?

Let it run it's like a 4 or 5 page chapter it'll last long.

Ally: ok well enjoy.

Ally and Blake: bye!

Andr: where… where am I?

Breze: you're at my place here drink this.

Andr: o…k.

Breze: yea no prob.

Andr…

Blake: why are you…

Andr: (throws herself in his arms and hugs him) (crying)

Breze: it's ok your safe now.

Andr whispers: thank you.

Hunter: (door opens) hey breze… bad time?

Andr and breze: (blush and stop holding each other)

Breze: no it's ok what's up?

Hunter: cupa needs a place to stay so I need help.

Breze: ok andr you stay here and rest ok?

Andr: ok.

Breze: ok let's get started.

Few hours later.

Cupa: wow it's so cool!

Breze and hunter: thanks.

?: help

Breze: who's there?

?: help she was attacked by some spiders.

Breze all right take her to my place.

Later.

Breze: ok set her here.

?: all right.

Breze: so may I ask who are you three?

?: im firey this is my girlfriend angel and this is wave.

Angel: hey.

Wave: yo.

Breze: hey im breze this is cupa.

Cupa: hi.

Breze: and this is…

Hunter: hey im hunter.

Breze: (rolls eyes) and this is andr.

Andr: hi.

Breze: do you have anywhere to stay?

Angel: no.

Hunter: ok then you and firey can stay at my place but I don't have enough room so wave can you and cupa stay together?

Cupa and wave: (both look at each other in embarrassment) ok.

Breze: ok tomorrow we can build a new house for you guys ok?

Firey, angel, and wave: ok.

(People laughing)

Blake: so yoshi, Tim, tj.

Yoshi, Tim, tj: yea?

Blake: me and Tim vs. yoshi and tj in a tag team Pokémon tgc game tomorrow!

Jack: that can't work.

Blake: yes It can im certain.

Jordana (inspiration): then it defiantly wont work.

(Everyone laughs)

Ben: aren't you forgetting something?

Blake: I am? ... OH CRAP THE CHAPTER ANYONE GOT A CAMERA?

Ally: I do I brought it just in case.

Blake: thanks ok hey guys um sorry I forgot but now im done with all the chapters for this book so now im going to have a seclude of 1st welcome to the Pokémon world 2nd im in love with… a mob? 3rd fantasies of 14 so every week ill write 1 chapter on paper then next week ill type and post when I can so that's it I guess.

Everyone: bye!

Blake: cut it.


End file.
